Glory
by Ms. New York
Summary: Her life was in the palm of her hand... the only thing she had to do was decide whether she wanted to keep living.


**Glory**

**A/N: Hello all you happy people. This is kind of an alternate ending and a sequel to my story "To See Satan Dance", the original I had in mind. I wouldn't have to say you have to read "To See Satan Dance" before this one, but that would be your own judgement. Thanks to Meatball Surgeons for her suggestion and wanting to see a sequel and to beahawk, who also gave me a pretty good idea as always : D. Thanks a million guys! :D One more thing: VERY depressing. You wouldn't think it by the title but please believe me. Please review anyway. :D **

_Religion is a wizard, a sibyl…She faces the wreck of worlds, and prophesies restoration. She faces a sky blood-red with sunset colours that deepen into darkness, and prophesies dawn. She faces death, and prophesies life. _–Felix Adler

She turns to the mirror, observing the preserved glass seeing herself for the millionth time. Margaret knew this wasn't the answer, but she didn't know who to believe anymore or what to do. Perhaps she should go with him… or perhaps not. She has too much to life for to let this get to her. This was just another challenge that the Houlihan would have to triumph over, like all the Houlihans' did. But this one wasn't easy. He was right, but she couldn't bare herself to give up on life right now. She would get back on top again, she would. She can't give up, she just can't. The only thing Margaret could do was trying harder, and that's exactly what she wants to do. It wasn't easy to walk away from him, every time he talked, she felt as if it would be easier just to go with him and have her body rest in peace. She had to fight and keep on fighting for the good of her soul. But now, she was unsure of what would be good for her soul anymore.

_If_ she did follow him, too many regrets would run through her like a stream and too many people would blame themselves for what had happened to her. But perhaps, she could be at peace… and perhaps they would be happy that she no longer has to suffer.

Satan was still in Hawkeye's form, waiting with a cocky grin. He wasn't going away. _"Come Margaret. Come." _He beckons. _"You know you want to. I control you now." _That last sentence was in a whisper.

Her heart pounds for this salvation of God to come, to wrap his big arms around her small body and take her away from it all and lift her from all her troubles, especially this deceiving figure that was playing with her emotions pushing her until she could be pushed no more. This figured wanted every last drop of her. She wants to fly away and to never return and maybe find a place that could give her just that.

Satan, still in the form of Benjamin Franklin Pierce know as "Hawkeye" to a fellow man notice Margaret J. Houlihan's clutched hands around a small pill bottle that was half full. He grins at the sight as he steps forth to her trying the best to his ability not to startle her. Sensing the presence of him, Margaret looked up from her bottle of pills into the mirror where his reflection flourished like a flower. He is perfection in her eyes. His arms slowly made way to her waist feeling the frail clothing and the bones of her body sticking out. She jumps slightly, but she didn't scream but instead close her eyes as if her lover is truly there. She allowed him to wrap his arms and hold her close, if she did fight; she knew that she couldn't win. The rough hands still made way ending upon her hips which he could feel indefinitely.

"Why do you want me?" Margaret stutters, in a harsh whisper looking down at her bony hands dreading his answer.

"_I think you know why," _he breathes in her ear his grip tightening. "_Ms. Margaret,_" he adds soothingly. "_I can promise you that if you come with me, you will be free from this and you would never have to worry about anything anymore. You could be happy… And you can fly away._"

The icy blue-green eyes shot up at the last words. She looks into the reflection not at her, but of Satan in disguise of Hawkeye Pierce. His face is serious, blue eyes like diamonds; unmoving, unchanging. Margaret still considered the words for a moment before her question consisting of one word: "Happy?" She croaks. "And fly away?"

Lucifer knew he had her where he wanted her.

Margaret decides what to do as she stood by her mirror. Slowly, she spills few pills onto her open palm. The white pills laid still, as her hand shook. Her eye lids stays on them, just staring on as if they weren't really there. _I'm sorry… I need to do this… damn it! I need this. I need my sanity back._ The tears made rain on her cheeks, as she lifts her hand to her mouth sighing.

Satan, in front of her prompts her on by the little gestures he made. _"That's my girl…" _Softly he praised making sure that she heard him. Margaret listened to his words intently knowing that it was the right thing to do. She opened her mouth, and pops the pills in her mouth, keeping them there for a quick second. _God save my soul…_ She gulps.

It didn't take long. No, it didn't take long at all…a few seconds… a few minutes… not long. She drops the pill bottle and the remaining pills spills out, and waited silently. Satan waited as well keeping his triumph smile hidden from her eyes. His victory has been perfect. She felt lightheaded at first; the world was spinning around her as slowly the world went black. Margaret's knees started to buckle and shake. Her breathing slowed as the beat of her heart began to die. Margaret fell to her knees then her whole upper body landed on the floor and slowly her breathing stopped as her heart stopped along with it soon after.

Margaret's eyes were still open, but not looking at anything. Her icy blue-green eyes were like glass, just glazing over and a slight smile spread across her face.

The form of Hawkeye Pierce, walked over to the dead body turning back into his original form, bent over her, stroking her hair knowing what he accomplished feeling pride kicking in. He smiles, as he disappears, taking her soul and made sure that Margaret would never reach the golden gates of heaven, after all; killing thyself was a sin that was not looked on as proud to the Lord.

She did see the golden gates, but they weren't open for her, they were closed. Margaret turned away following the deceiver but before she did, she could have sworn that she did see the Savior holding His hand out for her in forgiveness. As she reaches for it, something holds her back, bringing her back to the one being that brought her here. The Savior had tears, knowing that He had just lost a child.

************************************

When Margaret Houlihan was found the next day, her dead body laid sprawled across the carpet floor. In her hand, a pill bottle and three or four pills spilled out. They knew; everyone knew. It was only a matter of time.

Neither did they know the reason behind the act. They did not know that prior to her death Margaret J. Houlihan was having a discussion with Satan and praying to the Lord---her soul to keep.

_Human life consists in mutual service. No grief, pain, misfortune, or 'broken heart' is an excuse for cutting off one's life while any power of service remains. But when all usefulness is over, when one is assured of an unavoidable and imminent death, it is the simplest of human rights to choose a quick and easy death in place of a slow and horrible one. _– Charlotte Perkins Gilman (suicide note, August 17,1935)


End file.
